


L is for Ladder

by coolbyrne



Series: The Alphabet Series [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: Gibbs and Jack change a light bulb. Slibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: The Alphabet Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909126
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	L is for Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, it's out of order, but 'K' has turned out to be much longer than I had anticipated.

Like most people, his life had been full of good days and bad, even if it seemed to lean more towards the latter. But the balance was starting to tip in his favour, and the object of his attention -and his affection- had a hell of a lot to do with it. She stood on a small step ladder in the middle of her office, calves flexing from the stretch she was making to reach the light bulb, bare toes curling in little gripping motions, like they could catch her if she lost her balance. The grey pencil skirt that had been the reason they were late coming into work that morning curved around the tonest ass he'd ever had the pleasure of having pressed against him in the middle of the night. He couldn't see it, but where his eyes failed, his memory filled in the image of how many buttons were undone on the crisp white shirt, and the understated silver chain that nestled right above heaven. Her soft hair curled at her shoulders in a way that made him want to-

"Are you going to help or just ogle me all day?" 

She hadn't turned when she asked the question, both for safety and because she knew damn well it was him. Somehow, she always did. Though to be fair, they both seemed to have some kind of personalized radar that was only tuned into their proximity. 

The length of his silence made her correct her greeting. "Gunny, get your ass over here and help me."

He grinned as he shortened the distance between them. She knew he went stupid at the title, though she seemed to have that affect on him, regardless of label. Hell, 'bastard' made his pants go tight. At the base of the ladder, he placed his hands on her hips, purposely making sure his fingers covered as much ground as possible. He looked up at her and didn't even try to hide his amusement. 

"You know," she said, gazing down, "when I asked for your help, I kinda meant you getting up on the ladder, Tall Guy."

He pretended to take in the scenario. "Why would I wanna do that?"

"Pig."

"Yep." Mindful of the half-open door and any movement from the other side of it, he slid his hands down her hamstrings to her calves and teased up the hem of her skirt.

"You're going to make me fall if you keep doing that." Her words were meant to be stern but her hushed tone negated the intent.

Her voice had a tendency to go soft at his touch, which only made him touch her more, not that he needed a reason.

"I'll catch you." 

The promise wasn't just limited to the moment. From the minute she blew into his life, he felt the pull to protect her, as he did with anyone close to him. From the second she whispered his name in the dark one night in their bed, he doubled down on his silent vow. Based on the way her brown eyes softened to caramel, she knew of the deeper meaning, too, but she chose to give him some of the sass he loved so much. 

"With those knees?" she asked. "I don't think so." She let out a small squeal when he pinched the back of her thigh.

"Why didn't you call for maintenance?" he asked, his own voice a whisper while his fingers continued their lazy meander over skin of which he knew every inch, yet felt new every time.

She touched his shoulder for balance. "Because I don't think you'd appreciate maintenance doing _that_." She arched an eyebrow when he pressed his nose against her pelvis and laughed when he pulled away with a scowl. "Or maybe because it takes 6 months to get them to come up to change a damn light bulb." She tweaked his ear when his fingers went too high under the skirt. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"With these knees?" Before she could twist his other ear in retaliation, he circled his hands around her waist. "Down," he ordered. 

She kissed the mistreated ear and tapped his ass as he took the three short steps up the ladder. "Should I hold you so you won't fall?"

She saw exactly where her head lined up to his body and her sultry grin nearly toppled him off the step. 

"Sloane-"

Her grin turned into a laugh and he could only shake his head in amusement. 

"How many Marines does it take to change a light bulb?" he asked her as he switched out the bulbs.

"If you're going to disrespect the Army, I will kick this thing over," she warned.

He slowly backed his way down the ladder. When his feet hit the floor, he finished the joke. "None. Marines know how to get things done in the dark."

His bravado made her gasp in pleasant surprise and he loved how easy it was to make her laugh. 

"Oo-rah, Gunny," she said, lifting the first syllable into an exaggerated vowel. After a quick glance at the door, she swayed into his hips, tugging at his belt to bring him closer. "I'm so glad I didn't call maintenance."

…..

-end.


End file.
